


autumn leaves

by TangerineBoxes



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineBoxes/pseuds/TangerineBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for a tumblr meme, where a person sent me an object and i wrote a short fic with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn leaves

"Joly! Bossuet!" Musichetta called, tapping on the window of their living room "Come outside!" She had a huge smile on her face. Even though she had been living in France for 10 years, and she had visited the country at least once a year before that, autumn and spring were still delightful surprises for her. These seasons didn’t exactly exist in Brazil, where she had been born and raised.

Bossuet walked out of their house first, wearing sweatpants and putting on a very worn out t-shirt. He noticed the rake his wife was resting against the wall and the huge pile of leaves near her. He walked back to the door frame and yelled “Come on, Joly! And leave the tea on the table” with a grin. After a few seconds, Joly appeared, leaning against the door frame “Yes, darlings?”

"You have one guess" Bossuet said, nodding to the pile of leaves behind them. Joly smiled and kissed his husband and his wife on his way out their house, while throwing his hands up in mocking defeat. "Ah, the things I do for the sake of family traditions…"

"Oh, yes, you poor creature." Musichetta placed a hand over her heart and continued, laughing "Not like you’ve been asking me to clean up the yard for almost a week." The three of them linked arms and walked to the pile, stopping right in front of it, facing the other way. “On the count of three?”

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

\--x--

Later that day, Joly and Musichetta sat on the front step to untangle pieces of leaves off each other’s hair. Meanwhile, Bossuet joked about how practical it was for him and his shiny bald head, while gathering the leaves again, this time, to throw them away.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://tangerineboxes.tumblr.com


End file.
